


Supervisory Visit

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Comfort Sex, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-25
Updated: 2006-06-25
Packaged: 2017-10-10 05:11:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/95942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all began innocently</p>
            </blockquote>





	Supervisory Visit

He had brought the boy child to this desolate land, the world of two suns on the dregs of humanity's reaches. By hiding in the most obvious place, the one world that Anakin had possessed ties of some familial sort, Obi Wan hoped to avoid notice. Anakin had long since turned his back on this place; the passing of his mother had insured that. No, Obi Wan mused, it had been something more. The visit here, to try and rescue his mother had caused something to flare within him, a dark fire that had led him to his doom.

He threw off those murky reflections. They had about as much use for him as his so-called attempts at learning the new disciplines Master Yoda had shared with him, for communing with the spirits within the Force. Today was a day for seeing to the young Skywalker. As Luke's guardian, and one of the sole survivors of the Jedi Purge, he had a responsibility to make sure the boy grew up with as pure a notion of right and wrong as possible.

"Back again?" The feminine voice was a welcome one, but unexpected. He was just crossing the boundary of the small household's living area.

"Lars is away?" She only came outside or acknowledged him when the man was gone. It had begun innocently enough; he had driven off a rogue pair of Tusken raiders on one of his supervision visits, and she had heard the noise. She had tended his wounds, as Lars was gone, and they had shared a conversation. His interest in her nephew had won her admiration; loneliness had let him succumb to her tender seduction.

"He won't be back for a week; we finally saved up for another moisture collector." Beru moved to where he could see her, away from the side of the house. "Luke is soundly asleep, Ben." He smiled at the name she had given him. It had made sense to her, to get him to not use his much-publicized heroic name. "Coming in?" She flowed up to him, and accepted his warm embrace, a living vital creature who had shown Obi Wan the comfort he had never realized he lacked.

"Of course, Beru." He followed her inside the dwelling, to find a peace that was bound up in the Living Force.


End file.
